goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Harry gets Grounded for Ultra Eternity
Harry gets Grounded for Ultra Eternity is the first of the final four. Transcript * Me: Oh god! There’s another Harry fan. The Harry fan is Dora the Sex Lover. * Boy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! * Me: What was that? * I walked to the boy‘s room * Me: Robbie Shaw, what’s the matter? * Robbie Shaw: Harry beat me up. * Me: *gasp* Oh. My. God! I’m going to Harry’s house, to deal with him! * At Harry’s house * Me: Steve, Harry beat up Robbie Shaw. And what else did he do? * Steve: He told SpongeBob and Patrick to burn in Hell. * Me: And there’s a Harry fan called Dora the Sex Lover! And Harry, why did you beat up Robbie Shaw? * Harry: Because he’s not going to make a video of Sunset Shimmer and Daphne Blake having sex. * Me: Well, what a shame. You’re not supposed to do that at all! * SpongeBob: And we’re going to teach you a strong strict lesson! You’re wearing nappies for the rest of your life! * Harry: But I want to say something that I can’t say in front of you guys. * Patrick: What is it? * Harry: I killed 43 people and I’m the one who killed Scooby Doo. * Loud noise! * Steve: Oh my fucking god! Harry, you killed 43 people and you’re the one who killed Scooby Doo? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Ultra Eternity! * Blue91233: Harry, how dare you kill Scooby Doo? He was my best friend. * Mrs. Stevenson: And he is the best student and tv character as well. * Steve: And we’re going to Scooby Doo’s funeral, because you killed him! * Harry: No I’m not going! * Steve: Go there now or I will call the police on you! * at Scooby Doo‘s funeral * What a Wonderful World plays * Principal: One of the best tv characters on tv and students of Melbourne High School, Scooby Doo was killed by a bad student. Ladies and gents, here’s Feetface. * Feetface: The only Scooby Doo show I like and watched is A Pup Named Scooby Doo. We talked about the younger versions of the gang. I’m crying because Harry killed him. * Principal: Now take his coffin into his grave, pronto! * Harry: No more stupid motherfucker Scooby Doo! Goodbye forever! See you in Hell! Yay! * Steve: Harry, how dare you say that to Scooby Doo who died? That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded for Ultra Eternity! Now get in the car! * Harry walks * Me: Steve! I hate Harry Horseshit! I’m going to Woolworths to get Harry nappies. * I walk away * Topspin: Steve, you need to call CJ's friends. * Steve: Ok. I call my friends, and tell them to bring Marina, Feetface, Henry, June, Sandy Cheeks, Gem Diamondgirl76, Animation Stickiness Art and Erika. And let’s not forget, The Angry Grandpa. * Meanwhile, at Harry’s House * Harry sleeping * Steve: Wake Up! * Harry: Now What? * Steve: Harry! Since you made a lot of fake vhs openings, looked up porn and killed Scooby Doo, everything in your room, including your porn stuff is going to be destroyed for good! And I’m going to kill your pet crocodile too! * Harry: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Later * Harry: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Doorbell * Steve: The visitors are here! Let’s go to the lounge room for your punishments! * To Be Continued Category:Harry gets Grounded